Starting Over: Love Never Goes Our Way
by Bree-2006
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru have wonderful news, or so Usagi thought untill her best friend Raye screws with destiny. Thus making Usagi leave Tokyo for a better life, only to see love was there all along UsagiMotoki fic. sequel out! Revised
1. prologue

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Claim: nope don't own sailor moon yet but I'm working on it.**

**An: This is the revised version of Love never goes our way. Enjoy!**

**Ages; Usagi and the inners 18, Mamoru 24, Motoki 25, Setsuna 24, Outers 20, Hotoru 15, Chibi Usa (she went home when Usagi was only 16 but she'll come back) she's 13**

**Place in time: two years after Galaxia this is the fall after the inners graduated from high schooland arenow in college.**

**Mamoru and Motoki have already graduated from med school.

* * *

**

Prologue:

Usagi waited patently in her doctors office. The time on the clock ticked away.

thirty-six minutes, she had been waiting for thirty-six minutes.

Usagi blew out a breath as the doctor finally arrived. She smiled at her long time friend. He only frowned in return.

"Motoki is there something wrong with my tests?" she asked silently, whipping her blonde hair out of her face.

"Actually there was something that the computer picked up, I don't know what to say, but congratulations Usagi you're four weeks pregnant!" She looked at the man incredulously, unbelieveing.

"Pregnant?" she asked for reassurance. Motoki nodded.

"I'm sorry if its a bad thing for you and Mamoru but I'm sure you'll figure it all out." Usagi smiled and put her hand on her belly.

"Yes, we'll figure this out." Motoki sighed and handed her a booklet off the shelf.

"Good, I'll schedule you in for a week from now. How does Thursday sound?" grinning at the beautiful blonde, Motoki grabbed her hand and shook it eagerly.

"Good." feeling a bit overwhelmed Usagi turned her eyes to the white walls of the room she was in. Not bothering to meet Motoki's gaze, Usagibreathed in deeply.

"A baby." Motokispoke a bit of a laugh in his voice. "I'm happy for you Usa." Tears in the corner in her eyes Usagi hugged her friend and left the room. Walking out of the door, she paused briefly to look around the office. Smiling to herself she walked out and into the world outside. watching as cars zoomed by her, Usagi headed to her apartment.

Walking to the home that she shared with her fiancé Mamoru she tried desperately to think ofa way to explain everything to the manshe loved whenshe got home. minutes later she reached the apartment building. Smiling at the bell boy she walked up the stairs and onto her floor. Reaching the door to her apartment she heard afaint giggle coming from the other side.

'What? That's not Mamoru's voice...' Usagi thought as she heard the woman's giggling getting louder.

"No it cant be!" she said as she burst through the door. Her beloved Mamo- chan had his arms around her best friend Raye.

"No Raye!" were the only other words that escaped her mouth before she ran out the door of the apartment. Not bothering to close the door behind or apologize for knocking people over that accidentally got in her way, she ran out of the building.. Not a single tear was shedded from her angelic face.

"I have to get out of here...I've got to get away"

Usagi ran through the Tokyo streets not watching nor caring where she was going. She would go anywhere, but her home.

'No this is not my home, home is where the heart is, home is where I'm happy. Now my home no longer exists.' Usagi thought, her new found pregnancy in the back of her mind.

"This is not how my life is going to be, not if I want to be happy. I can't stay where my life has fallen apart...I've got to leave!" By this time her words had been spoken out loud grabbing the attention of a curtain blond that had just recently gotten off of work, and was heading for his car.

"Usa..." the man asked approaching the distraught blond.

"What's wrong, what happened? Did Mamoru take the news wrong?" he asked.

"I..."was all she could say before she collapsed onto her knees and all the tears she had held in began to drip down her flushed red cheeks. Motoki who had seen her fall to the floor immediately enveloped her into a protective hug.

"Usagi what happened, why are you so upset?" Motoki was suprised to see her tears. Overthe years she had grown out of her crybaby, klutzing out self. Shecalled her name begging her to tell him what had happened. She began to cry harder as she finallybegan to tell him what had happened and through her long excruciating taleshe watched asMotoki' s anger grew.

Motoki, whocouldn't understand why someone who would always talk about the wonderful woman he was with do something like that. Usagi didn't deserve what ill-treatment Mamoru had put her through and Motoki vowed that would have a serious conversation with that jerk that hurt her so badly. Then three words took him out of his thoughts

"I'm leaving Tokyo"

"Usagi..." Motoki started, utterly confused. "I don't know what to say...are you sure about leaving? What about all of your friends, your family and your baby?" Usagi turned to face Motoki, herbloodshoteyes searched his for an appropriate answer.

"I don't care...my family will understand and if my friends are so great then why did my best just get caught in my home with the man I loved? Tell me Motoki! Tell me!" Usagi screamed before she broke down in more hysterics. Wrapping of conforting arm around Usagi's small figure, Motoki began to comfort the girl.

"I don't know Usagi...but if this is what you want then I'm behind you all the way. Just promise me one thing?" Motoki spoke as a tear escaping his left eye

"And what will that be?" she said drying her eyes. Motoki hugged Usagi tightly. "Promise me You'll come back..."

Usagi Tusukino sat in the crowded airport staring at the ceiling.

'Am I really going to do this, can I really do this?' she asked herself. Earlier that day she had explained to her parents that she was leaving Tokyo, she didn't tell them exactly why she was leaving buthe eyes gave aaway her pain. Theyinstantly knew it was for the best. Her parents gave her all the money they had saved for her education and told her to use it wisely. She new that she would use to create a better life for herself and her soon to come baby.

"Usa I really need to tell you something." Suddenly Usagi was taken out of her thoughts.

"Oh...um what is it Motoki?" Usagi asked. Motoki grabbed Usagi's hand and reluctantly spoke.

"Well...I just wanted to tell you I'm-- we're going to miss you." Usagi smiled at what Motoki had said. During his talk he hadn't once looked at her.He had watched the floor not daring to look into her crystal blue eyes.

"Don't ever forget me"

His statement caught Usagi offguard and she felt new tears form in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you and the girls too and I promise I will never forget you." After a short embrace Motoki spoke again

"Usa...did you happen to tell the girls you were leaving?" he asked as if he had not already known her answer. Sighing Usagi squeezed Motoki's hand "No I didn't...I couldn't bare telling them I'm leaving and..." before she finished her sentence her eyes turned back to the ceiling.

"And what Usa...?" Motoki said getting impatient.

"And I don't want you to tell them where I am. I don't want them to find me. I can't bear to see them after I leave here...I just cant." Usagi felt new hot tears blur her vision. Motoki held back the heart filled sobs that racked his heart, standing up Motoki gazed down upon one of his best and strongest friends.

"I promise I won't tell them anything...but you will keep in touch with me wont you?" Usagi nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way!" Smiling courageously Motoki hugged Usagi again. "Will you keep in touch with your parents..." he wasn't able to finish as Usagi abruptly cut him off.

" I wont keep in touch with them." She stated poisen oozing from her mouth. "I will only keep in touch with you and they are not going to hear a word about the baby and all that has happened between Mamoru and me, this is our little secret am I clear?" she questioned, she was bent on not goingback to Tokyo...not ever.

"Crystal clear Usa it's our little secret" Motoki said nodding his agreement

"Flight 143 to San Francisco now boarding" Usagi sighed and slowly stood up.

"Well...I guess that's my flight, take care of yourself and I'll call you when I get there ok?" Usagi asked receiving another nod from Motoki.

"Be careful, and you promised to come back some day, don't forget" Motoki said waving energetically at his friend.

"I know and I never break my promises"

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-04-05**


	2. chapter 1

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 1**

**An: Here's my other new revised chapter! Thanx for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Mamoru's POV**

I thought it was going to be easy. I though that I never get caught. Never have I seen so much pain, so much hurt in my angel's eyes. When I saw her run out the door something inside me snapped and I didn't bother to run after her. What was I thinking?

This was the one and only time I've done anything like this. Raye had come over saying that she had heard that Usagi was going to go to the doctors around noon. She had just come from a funeral looking so sexy in her little black dress-and I mean 'Little black dress.' I couldn't help myself, i thought that wanted her so badly and I knew she wanted me too.

Now I'm asking myself why I didn't stop it, why I didn't run after her? Now I look at myself running all around Tokyo looking for her my Usako. I've been to her house and unfortunately no one was home. I went to her college and no one had seen her. Now here I am the place we first met...the crown arcade.

There's something different about the arcade today. I realize shortly thatit's missing the little ray of sunshine that brightens everything around her...its missing my Usako and I'm beginning to miss her too. Then out of the corner of my eye I spot some one looking directly at me. I look at him smiling as if nothing had happened. Something about the way he was looking at me made me a little confused. As I walk over his gaze seems to get colder.

"Motoki Have you seen my Usako anywhere?" I asked my eyes begging for an answer. "Usako...!" I hear him scream. All eyes in the arcade turn to us and I realize something must have been terribly wrong. "Yeah...I've seen her, and don't you ever call her that name again. Not after what you've done!" I paused. He must have talked to her...he must know where she is.

"Well then where is she...we need to talk?" I asked keeping my cool although inside he was really pissing me off. "She's gone Mamoru, she left, and she didn't tell me where." I couldn't believe it, she can't be gone, I knew her better than that. I knewshe would never abandon her friends...and me.

"Face it Mamoru, you screwed up she doesn't belong to you anymore!" I was now out of my mind, I couldn't believe what I did next, I punched my best friend. I punched Motoki.

* * *

The plane's engine began to roar underneath her, She never did like them.

"Well, well...is this seat taken Odango?" Recognizing the nickname Usagi looked up.

"Seiya...?" She screamed leaping into the man's open arms.

Usagi and Seiya had known each other for a long time. Not only were they childhood friends, they had once fought side to side restoring peace to Japan. After defeating Galaxia, Seiya and his friends Taiki and Yaten left for America where they became famous. She laughed the first time they had had their names in the paper.

"Seiya what are you doing here, shouldn't you be on your own private plane?" she asked.

"Yeah...but I saw you in the airport and bought a ticket to ride with you...if that's a right?" he asked flashing one of his brilliant smiles Dreamy

"So...is this seat taken?" He asked again. Usagi smiled brightly blinding the young man.

"No please sit I really could use the company." As he sat he noticed the red Puffy eyes and swollen nose.

"Odango why are you on a plane all by yourself and have you been crying?" he asked.

"Well it's a long story really." She replied, taking a big breath.

"Well we got time; tell me what's bothering you." His happiness of seeing the gorgeous blond was thrashed as he listened to her heart breaking story

"...And there's one more thing that I haven't told anyone" the young female stated staring into Seiya's eyes Usagi spoke.

"Seiya I'm pregnant."

Seiya's heart broke, she was pregnant and even worse she was suffering so much. He was having a hard time dealing with his emotions; he wanted to murder the man that did this to his wonderful Odango.

"Usagi I don't know what to say but...I'm here to help and I wont take no for an answer, why don't you come stay with me and the boys in California we're touring but we'd love to have you along." Usagi smiled taking in his offer.

"I couldn't ask you to do that...it just wouldn't feel right. I don't think I can, but thanks for your help." She said flashing him another incredible smile.

When her story was done Usagi had found comfort with her long time friend. The trip had already been long and she placed a CD into her CD player. As she placed her earphones over her head a song played and she absentmindedly sang along.

Seiya Looked at Usagi curiously. As he leaned closer to the blond her voice became clearer and he was awed by the angelic sound that escaped her lips.

"Usagi" he said as she removed her headphones.

"Yes?" she asked

"Usagi...you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, its simply...amazing, why didn't you tell me you had such a talent?" Usagi began to blush.

"I didn't think it was so great...it just a voice to me" she replied. Seiya smiled at her honesty.

"Nonsense you have one of the most amazing voices I've ever heard." Usagi turned her head to the window praying that he couldn't see the blush that adorned her cheeks. Seiya once again spoke.

"I was wondering...since you don't want to watch us perform...why don't you perform with us? I mean become part of the three lights, what do you think?" Usagi's eyes widened in disbelief.

"I don't know...what will the others think?" she asked.

"Once they hear you sing I'm sure they'll agree...so what do you say?" he asked again already knowing her answer.

"Well why not, who knows I could become famous."

* * *

**Back to Mamoru's POV**

I couldn't believe what I had just did! I lost my one true love, and hit my best friend, what was I thinking? What am I thinking I haven't lost her, I'll find her no matter how long it takes and I'll make it up to Motoki, but for now my top priority is finding my Usako. She'll be mine again I guarantee it.

* * *

**Rayes POV**

What in the world was I thinking? I slept will Mamoru, sure he's incredibly hot and a great kisser but that's beside the point. Usagi's my best friend and I betrayed her, I destroyed her and all for one stupid night with something she had.

Although it wasn't totally my fault, Mamoru was there too; after all it takes two to tango right? Besides if she wasn't satisfying his needs someone else had too right? What am I saying, I feel terrible for I destroying my best friends life. I feel terrible for destroying her faith...but how do I make her forgive me, give her Mamoru back?

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-04-05**


	3. chapter 2

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: hello readers! I have another revised chapter for you! hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

**

**Thirteen hours later (after the flight)**

'Wow' Usagi thought stretching her sore limbs.

'California is so beautiful, it's so amazing.'

On the flight Taiki and Yaten had accepted Usagi in their group after hearing her sing. Yaten who has never been speechless in his entire life couldn't find his voice and Taiki was in his own world as she sung in perfect harmony, she was amazing.

The San Francisco airport was the busiest place Usagi had ever seen. There were people under chairs sleeping peacefully and others running through the airport trying not to miss their own flight.

Usagi looked at a sign that a well dressed man held up. The words 'The Three Lights' was printed in black ink. She tried to show the boys the sign but only found empty spaces where they had once stood. She searched the area and finally spotted them. They had been dragged by some unruly fans while Usagi had been day dreaming. The scene before her made her chuckle.

"Well...I better go help them out of this one"

After trying to get Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten away from all the screaming fans Usagi was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home. Realizing she would never see her home again she let out a low sigh.

She sat in the back of the limo with the boys not quite sure what to say. They had practically thrown her in the limo after hearing she was going to ride to a friends house in a taxi, they wouldn't allow it, or rather Seiya wouldn't allow it.

"Usagi are you ok you've been really quiet." Seiya asked looking at the girl sitting across from him.

"Yeah Usagi...and that's a first." Yaten said receiving an elbow in his stomach from Taiki.

"Is there something we can get you?" Taiki asked.

"No...I'm fine but thank you, I'm just a little nervous and maybe a little home sick." She replied. She stared down at her hands.

"Well no need to be homesick. This is your home now." Taiki stated as thefourpulled up to a huge mansion

"Well Usagi welcome toyour new home."

* * *

**Back in Tokyo**

"Thisis weird she's never this late." Minako said taking a sip of her soda.

"You're right...the meeting was supposed to start two hours ago, you guys I'm really worried." Ami said looking around the room.

"I tried calling her house but no one answered. Do you think anything happened to her, and why isn't Raye screaming her head off?"Makoto asked turning to her unusually quiet friend.

Raye who had been sitting in the far corner was feeling extremely guilty. She had done this, she was the reason Usagi wasn't there. Where could the little Odango girl be?

Mamoru had also show up for the senshi meeting. He knew she wasn't going to show up but he kept quiet. No one knew what Raye and him had done and he wasn't about to tell them...but he too was extremely guilty for his actions.

Raye who couldn't take it anymore jumped up out of her seat "I did it! I chased her away! I should have never slept with Mamoru, it was a huge mistake! I never wanted it to go this way, all I wanted was something she had, what have I done!" she screamed as hot tears streamed down her face.

"YOU DID WHAT!" all three of the other girls screamed "How could you Usagi was your best friend and you do this to her you-you Bitch." Ami said.

"Ami it wasn't her fault I mean..." Mamoru wasn't able to finish before Minako slapped him good and hard on his cheek.

"Of course it wasn't her fault it's yours! Usagi loved you more than life itselfand you do this to her and even after us freaking out about her not being here you showed up anyway! I have it in my right mind to use my love chain and choke you like you choked Usagi!" Minako said as she began to shed tears.

Makotohad been trying to take in all that had just been said. After processing the informationMAkoto flipped and went straight for Mamoru. She was stopped by Ami's cruel words "She was better off not loving you in the Silver Millennium or now, just leave or were going to planet dust you!"

In a wink of an eye Mamoru and Raye were out of Ami's apartment where the meeting was being held.The other girls just sat, not believing the truth that Usagi was gone. The sorrowful silence that had circled around was broken by Minako.

"Ami...did you call raye a Bitch?"

* * *

**Back to Usagi's new home**

Usagi thanked the limo driver and the boys for letting her stay with them. She had promised she would call Motoki when she got to her destination and did so.

It was 8:00am and she quickly realized it2:00pm in Tokyo.

Usagi dialed the number of a familiar blond.

"Hello" the voice on the other side of the line asked with a great yawn.

"Hello...Motoki?" a sigh came from the other side of the line.

"Usagi is that you?" with a smile on her lips usagi nodded to herself.

"Sure is sleepy head"

Motoki laughed at her reply.

"How was your flight and where are you"

"The flight was great I met some of my old friends Seiya, Taiki, Yaten" Motoki grinned.

"It's great to hear you weren't alone" with a regretful 'yeah' Usagi felt tears come to her eyes.

"Do they know I'm gone yet?" she asked tentively. Motoki ran a hand through his unruely hair.

"I think only Mamoru knows, but knowing his big mouth I'm sure everyone else does too. Usagi are you there?" thoughts cluttered Usagi's brain as she was suddenly snapped out of her reaveary by motoki's voice.

"Yeah I'm just tiered, it was a long flight"

Motoki, not truly believeingher reply only shook his head.

"Oh well then get some sleep and call me in the morning. It's my day off so i'll be working at the arcade all day tomorrow. Take care and sleep tight."

Usagi yawned and smiled. "g'night."

Usagi hung up the phone only to realize she had been crying

"Oh here comes the mood swings" she spoke into the room. Laying down in her bed Usagi found herself falling asleep.

**Usagi's dream**

_Usagi was walking to her home when her cell phone began to ring. _

_"Hello" she asked. _

_"Usako?" the man on the other side of the line asked "Of course it's me silly it's my phone isn't it?" Mamoru chuckled from the other side. _

_"What's up Mamo-chan?" she asked. "Usako I need you to come over to my apartment in an hour...I have something to tell you." He replied._

_Usagi didn't like the sound of that 'I have something to tell you.' But agreed to meet him anyway. _

_"Oh alright I'm on my way...Love you bye." "Bye." Usagi was dumfounded. She didn't understand why Mamoru wanted to talk to her, and she didn't understand why he didn't tell her he loved her back._

_Usagi made it to his apartment in about thirty minutes after being called. She was so nervous that she couldn't speak. Usagi knocked on the front door of his apartment and it Suddenly burst open to reveal her beloved Mamo-chan, she was thrown into a huge bear hug, this made her tenseness relax and all of her fears vanished _

_"I made it; I made it, I MADE IT!" Mamoru screamed. Usagi smiled. _

_"Mamo-chan you made it where?" his hugs ceased as he began to tell her what he was so happy about "I made it to Harvard babe!...the only problem is its in America meaning that..." he didn't finish "...You would be leaving" Usagi said taking in his news. Usagi looked into his bright blue eyes._

_"Yeah...about that" she cut him off again "Mamo-chan I'm so happy for you, this is your dream, and I want you to do good there, just promise me one thing." She said with pleading eyes. "Anything" he replied "Promise me you'll come back"_

The words that Usagi spoke in her dreams woke her up.

'Promise me you'll come back'

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-04-05**


	4. chapter 3

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 3**

**AN: YAY! Thanx for the reviews here is another revised chappy!

* * *

**

Usagi sat still, staring blankly at the farside wall.That dream, that horrible dream, had scared her more than anything else.

"What am I so frightened about I can handle this...can't I?" she asked herself. SuddenlyUsagi's attention was diverted as someone knocked on the door.

"Usagi are you alright?" Said a familiar voice from the door.

"Seiya?" she replied standing up slowly. Usagiwalked to the door. Seiya's voice once again sounded through the room.

"I heard you all the way from my room, are you alright?" Usagi slowly opened the door.

"I just had a bad dream...I'll be alright, but thank you for asking. I think I just better go back to sleep." She really was exhausted. She sighed again as she made her way back to the bed and flopped down. Seiya looked at her humbly.

"Usagi...I'm here if you want to talk about anything." he said as he made his way to the door shuttingit slowly.

"I don't want to invade you with my problems...at leased not now." She said still a little dazed from the dream she had. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what she had just relived. Nodding understandingly Seiya spoke.

"Alright but I'm here for you Usagi...don't ever forget that." Seiya left the room.There was something wrong with her but he wasn't about to scare her away with questions..

Usagi tried to go back to bed but couldn't get her dream off her mind; she couldn't take it any longer "SEIYA!"

* * *

**Back in Tokyo**

After realizing Usagi was missing Makoto, Minako, and Ami went looking for her, after a whole night of searching they had finally given up. They didn't even have a clue on her whereabouts so they were now becoming desperate. They were now at Usagi's parent's front door hoping that they knew where she was.

"Please let her be here, I'm so worried its killing me"Makoto said her eyes held sadness.

"I can't take it! Where could she have gone, she would never do anything like this without telling us where she was going! She has to be here." Ami said, she too was in total distressed.

"How could this happen, she would never not talk to us! There must be something wrong." Minako said shuffling her feet on the ground.

Ami knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with blue hair answered. The woman looked elegant in her night out of the town dress. When she had opened the door the smile she had been wearing quickly went away replaced with surprise and distraught. They were looking for her.

"Girls...what a surprise, come in please." She said not to be rude, she saw the way the girls looked and she knew they were worried about her daughter.

"No Mrs. Tusukino we were just wondering if we could talk to Usagi for a minute?"none of the girls met Usagi's mom in the eye

"I'm sorry girls Usagi- she-she left to god knows where for god knows what reason, I really miss her." she said slowly. The girls stood around stunned as she shut the door as she fell to the floor sobbing.

* * *

**Back in Usagi's room **

"SEIYA!" Usagi screamed.In a matter of seconds a handsome man with jet-black hair rushed into the room.

"Usa are you alright?" he asked scared to see the pain she had been suffering finally show.

"No Seiya I'm not alright, what have I done to deserve all of this pain? All I wanted was a wonderful life with the man I loved and my best friend screws it up. Is it ever supposed to work?" she asked as tears cascaded down her flushed cheeks. Seiya didn't know what to say. Breathing in slowly Seiya pulled her into a protective hug.

"Usagi...I can't answer that question for you.All I know is thatyou make your future and maybe all that happened could be for the best...I mean you could really go places in the singing industry, not to mention meeting new exciting people.Who knows,things could actually turn out for the better."Through the short conversation she had managed to cling onto his bare chest, her tears began to flow over him.She slowly looked up to see his face and was surprised to see the same look that she had seen her beloved Mamo-chan give her every time she was upset. It was odd but it calmed her down and she felt safe in Seiya's arms slowly falling asleep in his embrace.

* * *

**Back home at Rayes **

Raye sat on her bed, thousands of things wereracking her brain...pain, guilt, and even happiness, after all she did get what she wanted, Mamoru.

"She's not gone for good! She'll come to her senses, she's just a little ticked off right?" she asked herself. After the meeting she had separated from Mamoru and ran straight home to think-if only shehadn't haveslept with mamoru.

"I'm her best friend nothing can destroyour friendship right?" although she new she was kidding herself, she honestly didn't knowwhy it would destroy their friendship, it was only that one time.

"She can't be that mad at me! She knows her and Mamoru are meant to be together...meaning I wouldn't have a chance!" she yelledinto the thick air of her bedroom.Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" in her head she was silently praying it was Usagi, although the vibe she was getting was dark and a little frightening the total opposite of Usagi's cheerful happy demeanor.

Raye slowly opened the door Reveiling.

"Mamoru!"

* * *

**Mamoru's Point of view**

I'm worried...after her no show I was sure she was gone, to where I didn't even know. I thought of going to her parents house but a thought struck me, what if they knew about everything.

I knew the girls hadn't heard anything, yet I came to the meeting anyway- bad idea...the looks the girls gave me after Rayes confession, the harsh words that came out of quiet Ami's mouth and the slap Minako gave me made me realize how much I messed up.

Now I have to find her and make my peace, but I need to have a talk with little Raye Hino first.

So that's why I'm here, before I search for my Usako I have to tell Raye that we can't be together it's just love getting in the way.

Now I'm standing face to face with her and I can tell she had been crying a lot, although I couldn't stop staring at her she was still just so beautiful.

"Raye we need to talk" I said still not able to take my eyes off of her. "Yes we do." She said back as she motioned me to come in, I nodded and walked in casually.

We sat down, knowing this wasn't going to be easy, I looked her in the eye, she suddenly began to sob on my shoulder when she calmed down she looked at me and I couldn't resist I touched my lips to hers and we ended up back where we had started in a bed.

* * *

**Back to Usagi's room**

Seiya left Usagi in her room and shut the door behind him.The warmthUsagi had been feeling had disappeared and she found herself thinking about Mamoru, or rather his best friend.

She looked at the clock beside her bed...

**_4:30_**

She was still fully awake and decided the best thing to do was to give her friend a call.

She dialed the number and waited for it to pick up..

"Hello Crown arcade Motoki speaking." Usagi smiled as his voice reached her ears.

"Hi Motoki are you Busy?" it was a known fact that the crown arcade was one of the busiest placed in the city, due to the dozons of children that passed through each day. He listened as he sighed.

"Not really who's this?"

"Usagi" she giggled twirling a peice of her hair around her finger. He laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that, I didn't recognize you, you must be learning English really well and losing your accent." She smiled to herself.

"That cant be, I cant speak a word of English...I forgot it all from English class"

Motoki grinned "Yeah, as I recall you didn't even go to your English class half the time, but thats not the reason you called me, what's up?"

Usagi closed her eyes.

"Just had a bad dream and needed to know that I was still sane."

Motoki: chuckled and scrached the back of his head. "Well I'm a doctor and I say you sound fine" he spoke into the phone. He held it between his neck and shoulder as he prepared a milkshake for a customer.

It was Usagi's turn to grin."Ha-ha you are such a charmer!"

"That's what I'm known for"

Standing up from her bed Usagi grabbed a comb off of her vanity."I'm sure you are" she proceded to comb her hair.

Motoki handed the child his drink and leaned against the counter.

"So tell me what you called me about."

After talking or more so Giggling (on Usagi's part) for about an hour, they had to hang up.

"Take care Usa." Motoki smiled as he awaited her reply.

Usagi put down the comb and spoke. "You too and by the way we have our first practice today!"

Motokiwrapped his finger around the phone cord."You do that's great! I hope youdo well! well...I have a customer so I'll see ya"

Usagi laid herself back on her bed."Alright then good bye." hanging up the phone Usagi closed her eyes.

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-04-05**


	5. chapter 4

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 4**

**YAY! Thanx for the reviews, here the new and revised chapter 3 **

* * *

Usagi got ready for her first day as a singer. She tried to get ready fast, due to the fact thatSeiya had told her to be there at 6:00, but it was already 5:30.

She had finally gotten out of the shower when a sharp pain hit her. She had had the feeling before.It was the same feeling she got when she was younger and she saw Mamoru with other girls, although she played it off, as just a symptom of her pregnancy a part of her knew Mamoru had found someone.

"I can't think of him, it will ruin my whole day, things have changed, and maybe for the better." She thought to herself. There was no wayshe was going to let this get to her.This was her new life, and she would make the best of it. When she finished combing her hair and getting dressed she grabbed her purse and ran out of her room.

By the time she got there it was 5:50; she became happy when Seiya told her she was early. "Well there's a first time for everything," she thought to herself.

Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, and Usagi gathered at a recording studio, Usagi was informed they were going to see how they sounded together. Usagi was extremely nervous.

"Um you guys do you really think I can do this, I mean, do you think I really would make a good pop star?" she asked slowly, backing away from them. Seiya looked at her incredulously.

"Usagi, you have the best voice we have ever heard.If we didn't think you could do it do you really think we would have asked you to join us?" he replied. Usagi looked at with a small smile on her face; Seiya had a way with words.

"I guess you're right I'm just being paranoid. Thanks Seiya I feel better now," she said.

Suddenly a man with light brown hair and blue eyes walked in, he looked about 24 years old.

"Hi lights and you must be Usagi." He said giving them a gorgeous smile

"I'm Harrison nice to finally meet you"

"Hi!" all four said in unison

"Well why don't we get started" he said clasping his hands together in front of him. Slowly heled them into the studio.

* * *

**Back in Tokyo at crown arcade**

After hanging up with Usagi, Motoki tried to go back to work, but he couldn't get her off his mind.

"Why cant I concentrate, am I really that worried about her, I mean she's a big girl right, she can take care of herself..." He said to himself. Although fairly unconvinced.

"It's not that I'm worried about is it?" he asked into the empty room. All the customers had cleared out and he should have gotten off work minutes ago, if only.

"But it's so gloomy here without her to liven it up." suddenly as if a sign, three really pissed off girls walked in.

"Oh no, trouble..." he muttered.

* * *

**Back at Rayes**

Mamoru sat up, Raye was resting on his bare chest, and he began to watch her sleep. He was fascinated with her, she was so different from Usagi. She was darker, and her kisses were different from Usagi's as well, they were rough, and full of passion while Usagi's were soft, and full of love and desire.

This thought brought him back to reality. Usagi wasn't the one sleeping on his chest it was Raye. Oh how he wished it were his Beloved Usako...he wanted to hold her, mold her to his body, the things he couldn't dowith Raye. She just didn't fit like Usagi did. They were two different feelings, two different women.

Raye felt his body tense and his demeanor drop to his original coldness, she knew what he was thinking about instantly.

"Raye we can't do this anymore it's wrong...I just don't love you like that, you're just a silly infatuation and the total opposite of what I want...I'm sorry." he said pushing Raye off of him, not seeing the look of pain in her eyes.

SLAP!

Mamoru put his left hand on his cheek where the distraught and angered woman had slapped him. It burned like fire for him and yet it made it harder to leave her, it was such a turn on.

"Fine! If that's how you want it Mamoru, but you won't find her; she doesn't want to be found and if you were to find her you won't be able to win her back, not after what we did to her...she'd probably moon dust you just like you deserve!" Raye said getting off the bed and towards her clothes, crying softlyshe quickly dressed.

"You really need to leave Mamoru, and don't bother coming back, Now your Back to where you started, ALONE!" she screamed venomously.

* * *

**At Crown Arcade**

The bell on the door rang grabbing Motoki's attention immediately. "Hi girls..." he said seeing the group come closer to him.

'What should I do? They look so angry.' He thought to himself.

"Can it Motoki!" Minako yelled out "Where's Usagi?"

Motoki stood frozen, he had no clue what to tell them, could he really keep this secret from them, Usagi's best friends?

"I don't know where she is, I haven't seen her in a while" He said scratching his head he knew he was lying through his teeth.

"That's a lie, you and I both know it, if Usagi had a fight or a problem she would go straight to you, and you know you can't keep a lie from us." Minako said "You suck at lying, your voice trembles." Ami said with Matter-of- fact demeanor.

"Please Motoki if you know where she is we're begging you to tell us! We just don't want her to be alone" Makoto said

"Really girls I don't know where she could have gone, but I guarantee you she's not alone, after all she is Usagi." he said, every bit of emotion he was holding in came out and he felt hot tear drips fall down his cheek.

"You're right" Minako said.

"She's never alone, she's so wonderful she could find friends quickly! I just don't want her to leave us." Motoki put a kind hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be back someday girls...I'm sure this is just temporary...just to cool off." he finished with a smile.

All three girls smiled and wiped their tears away. He had a good point; they smiled halfheartedly and walked out of the arcade.

* * *

**With Usagi**

After hours of practicing Usagi felt terrible, she barely slept the night before and was pregnant after all. During the practice Harrison had dreamy eyes, she was Beautiful and talented, he was impressed and a little awed.

"Usagi where did you learn to sing like that?" he asked her, not knowing if hearing her sing was real or not.

"Well the only place I ever sang was at home, and usually no one was there to hear me..." shetrailed looking down like she was shy.

"It's the most beautiful voice I've heard in a long time." he said making her blush. "Thank you." Usagi told him. With a gentle smile Harrison continued.

"Ok, Usagi time to sing again, your breaks over!" Taiki said in an un-amused sort of way.

"Ok what are we singing now?" she asked Harrison. He smiled.

"Well...I think I like your voice in more of a slow song...I know! How about a song called Our Love" he said, everyone smiled.

"Sounds great!"

_(AN: I wrote this song myself so don't try to steal it or sue me k)_

_Usagi_: Am I wrong for leaving,

Should I stay and believe in,

Our love.

_Everyone_: Our love.

_Usagi:_ Have I left us in the dark,

Never to heal our broken hearts,

Our love.

_Everyone_: Our love.

_Usagi_: There's someone else out there,

that deserves our shattered soul,

To repair it, and never let it go.

Our Love.

_Everyone_: Our love.

_Usagi_: We'll never have what we once had,

To love each other again,

No more tears to ever shed,

Our love lost never to be seen again.

_Everyone_: Only to be given to someone,

that will mend it

Someone that can put it back together,

With the touch of their hands,

_Usagi:_ Now you've lost more thanmy love,

You've lost my warmth,

My passion, And my heart

At the end of the song, everyone had huge smiles plastered on their faces. Her voice molded perfectly into the song. It was amazing and she knew it.

"Wow...!" Harrison said from the other room "Amazing!"

* * *

**Rayes apartment**

"How dare he, he just expects her to come crawling back to him! He had something great, he had me and he chose her! Destiny sucks!" she yelled to her empty apartment.

"All I ever wanted I finally thought I got and then I get screwed, what the hell's my problem!" she screamed again to her empty apartment.

"You're a lying whore! That's your problem!" Raye turned herself around only to come face to face with.

"Setsuna ...?"

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-04-05**


	6. chapter 5

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailormoon.**

**AN: Here ya go, one more revised chappy. Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

**The airport**

Motoki waited patiently for Rita to walk through the terminal; inside he wondered why he had shown up. He was no longer in love with her and didn't wanted to be anywhere near the woman, but for some unknown reason he had shown up anyway.

"God what am I doing here? Is it possible I still love Rita?" his mind laughed at him. He combed his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed.

Suddenly his cell phone rang...

Motoki moved to answer it, wondering who it could have been.

"Hello?" Motoki spoke into the phone. The unknown caller laughed. "Hi big bro!"

Motoki chuckled in high amusement. It wasn't everyday he got a call from his hyperactive little sister.

"Hey Lizzy, what's up?" The giggly teen sounded more excited then usual and Motoki wondered exactly why.

"What's up, uh…the sky, the roof, the..." Motoki sighed and deadpanned.

"I get that...I mean what do you need?" The girls demeanor suddenly changed. The gril screeched into the phone causing Motoki cringe.

"I just wanted to tell you how angry I am at you for not telling me that you and Rita broke up! Goodness I would have thought I would be the first to know!" Motoki raised and amused eyebrow. Now where would she get an idea like that?

"What do you mean, Rita and I haven't broke up." Motoki heard and audible gasp on the other side of the line.

"What do you mean? I just saw her on the plane back to Tokyo and she was making plans to stay with a man she barely met!" Motoki's eyes grew large as he scratched the back of his head.

"oh..." It wasn't a sad 'oh', nor a disappointed one. He felt relieved, awkwardly relieved.

"I'm sorry Motoki, I didn't mean to..."

"Don't be, I wasn't planning on staying with her much longer anyways."

"eh... bro, sorry but I'm completely lost. Why would you want to brake up with Rita? I thought you were madly in love with her." Motoki had thought so too. Many things had changed he guessed. Smiling to himself he answered her.

"I thought I was too, but then, I can't explain it…I just realized there's someone that makes me feel ten times better than she ever did." Lizzy's once high pitched laugh returned as she giggled in Motoki's ear.

"Wow Motoki that's deep." He laughed and shrugged carelessly.

"I thought it was too." Lizzy laughed and grinned.

"I never did like her, so good riddance!" Her metrical laugh flowed through Motoki's ears. With a heavy sigh Motoki shook his head.

"Well since I'm here I guess I'll pick you up from your flight…just do one thing for me." Lizzy laughed high and silver.

"And what would that be?"

"If you see her again, promise me you won't hurt her." Suddenly the line went dead.

Shaking his head Motoki hung up his phone and smiled. His sister was such a goof ball. Once again his cell phone rang. Plucking it from his lap he expected to once again hear the joyful voice of his baby sister. Motoki, refraining from saying anything sarcastic, answered the phone.

"Hi Hun!" He suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Rita." He answered monotonously. She seemed unfazed and giggled merrily.

"I was just hoping you haven't left the house yet, I found an old friends and they offered to give me a lift home." It was pathetic. A grown woman lying to her boyfriend, to Motoki, it didn't make sense.

"Don't bother, I don't want to see you there." The awkward silence that followed was music to his ears. The once merry brunette on the other side of the line gasped.

"What?" she asked stupidly. He groaned.

"I don't want to listen to your lies any more Rita. We're through, get your stuff out and leave." Rita laughed incredulously.

"You're breaking up with me over the phone?" with a simple yes Motoki listened and he was, for the second time that day, hung up on.

* * *

**Rita**

Rita was appalled, she hung up her phone as she stepped into the terminal. She stomped away angrily and headed over to her ride. Seemingly un-noticed Rita was caught off guard when a fist connected with her jaw.

"That's for cheating on my brother!" Lizzy screamed as Rita got back up. Her face, which was already starting to swell, had the younger woman's knuckle marks across her cheek.  
"Don't ever show your face near me and my bro again is that clear?" Lizzy once again grabbed her hair to make Rita look at her.

"Yes ma'am!" Rita said through the horrible pain.

The man that Rita had been seen with had disappeared and the security came to separate Rita and Lizzy although it was clear to see Rita had lost. The younger girl smiled to herself. Hopefully Motoki wouldn't find out about it.

* * *

**With Mamoru**

Mamoru threw an awkward punch at his living room wall. Usagi had left him. Raye had left him. He clenched his teeth as his other fist connected with the wall.

Someone banged on the door, he ignored it knowing it was a pissed off neighbor. He breathed in deeply, only to smell something strange floating through the air. Twisting around in the air Mamoru jumped.

"Chibi-Usa!" he screamed. Where had she come from. He looked to the door, only to see it shut. His eyes once again fell onto the little girl in front of him.

"How dare you hurt mum like this!" she said positioning her hand to slap his cheek.

"How do you know this, I thought you were in the future with your parents!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Put that finger away, I have every right to be here when you're destroying the future I live in!" she yelled getting louder with every word.

"Chibi-Usa what do you mean?" he asked a hint of worry in his voice.

"Because what he has done has not only changed the present it has also changed the future!"

"My dad was caught in princess Mar's chambers and I highly doubt they were playing leapfrog!" she said looking at Mamoru's bright red scrunched up face.

"Who caught them?" he asked, Chibi-Usa crossed her arms over her chest.

"I did!" they both turned to the voice coming from the front door. Mamoru hadn't even heard it open.

"Serenity…" he muttered in amazement of Usagi's future self.

"What have you done?" he stared down at his feet.

"Look what you have caused." by the end of her little speech Mamoru stared at the woman with tears in her eyes.

"You'll never be able to fix this, she won't take you back, I know because I refuse to take Endymion back!" she cried, wrapping her arms around her pink haired daughter. Mamoru was stunned.

"Then what about the universe? What about our love?" he asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

"It no longer exists." She said sadly, exiting the room, Chibi-Usa staying behind.

"Aren't you going to go with her?" Chibi-Usa frowned

"Why...I'm not going to exist anymore anyway, might as well spend the rest of my being with my best friends." She said tears escaping her eyes.

* * *

At Usagi's new home

As soon as Usagi got home she ran towards the bathroom where she began to throw up. Things were constant like that. Eat, throw up, sing, throw up, sleep, throw up. It was becoming a marathon.

Usagi began to rub her still flat belly, to think her child was in there right now. She smiled to herself. She was suddenly startled by the sound of her telephone. Reaching over to her nightstand she quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked as she searched her bathroom for her toothbrush, she desperately needed to get rid of her vomit breath. The caller on the other side of the line grinned.

"Hi." She smiled, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Motoki what are you calling me for...is there something wrong?" she asked finding her toothbrush under her towel. He smiled to himself.

"No, I was just at the crown and it was so gloomy without you there." She smiled happily, he had been thinking about her.

"Well, I like the fact that I meant so much to the place." Motoki didn't know what to say next. He only laughed..

"What I'm going to do without you around here, it's going to be tough." He said hesitantly. Usagi felt tears come to the corner of her eyes.

"You'll be fine, I'm still going to be there for you although you can't see me." He nodded into the phone as if she could see. They weren't able to talk for much longer. They bid each other good bye and hung up.

Motoki stared sadly at the phone. "How will I make it without you around?"

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-11-05 **


	7. chapter 6

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon**

**AN: Thank you readers and reviewers. Here's a new re-edited chappy.

* * *

**

**At Tokyo central park**

A youma attacked citizens causing instant havoc. Ami who was under a tree reading a book called the scouts. Chaos and destruction unimaginable, and the first fight that there wasn't a SailormoonAmi, Minako, andMakoto met shortly after the at the park.

"How are we going to destroy this Youma without sailor moon?" Minako looked sadly at her compact. There wasn't much time to just sit around and do nothing. "Were just going to have to try!" The statement sounded easy enough, if only it was that simple.

This was the fight of their lives, they all knew…it was going to take a while.

* * *

**With Raye**

Raye stared at the gatekeeper. Setsuna only grinned.

"Look what you've done." She spoke menacingly. Raye cowered, a tear rolling down her left cheek. Pathetic, it was a pathetic display.

"There is no way to fix this, nothing I can do or you could do. This could very well be the end of us all." Raye wiped the tear and walked forward looking Setsuna in the eye.

"She will come back!" She muttered venomously. Setsuna only smiled.

"Believe what you wish, but you are the end of us all." Raye didn't want to hear anymore. She covered her ears and screamed. She was frustrated.

"Usagi wouldn't leave forever, you know nothing about her!" Setsuna, the keeper of the time gate, warrior, hero and scout. She shook her head, her eyes not wavering from Raye's lymph form.

"This is forever Mars, there is no changing things now."

* * *

**With Usagi**

Usagi sat on a chair, another day of singing and now they were finally done.

"I am starving, why don't we get some cheese burgers and go home?" Seiya asked yawning in the end of his statement. The others nodded and moved to the door.

"Actually I think I'm just going to go home and rest if that's ok." The looked worried, Usagi noticed. She didn't want them to be though. She knew she was fine.

"Odango-turning down food! Must be the end of the world" Seiya said ignoring the deadly gaze she was giving him. "I'm just not feeling to good that's all, guess the baby's taking it toll on me now." She said rubbing her still seemingly flat belly.

"In that case you should be starving!" Seiya joked although Usagi didn't see what was so funny. She stood up, face red, and then bursts into tears. It startled everyone in the room.

"Odango what's wrong, you know I was just kidding." Seiya said moving to the crying womans side. She just shook her head and began to laugh slightly.

"I know you were I just can't stop!" She recognized it as mood swings and began to cry harder. Suddenly she snapped out of it and smiled.

"I'm going to take a nap, bye guys!" she said walking gracefully out of the room it looked like she hadn't been crying at all.

* * *

**At the outers apartment**

Setsuna walked into the room still angry with everything that had occurred.

"Sets where have you been!" Michiru yelled.

Setsuna looked through the room looking for a small purple tinted hair girl. She spotted her on the kitchen table doing her homework, placing a hand on the young girls shoulder she asked her to leave the room.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!" the 15 year old girl yelled. Setsuna sighed.

"Just go…" with a small 'Humph' she grabbed her things and trotted off to her room.

"Hey Sets what's with you!" Haruka yelled jumping off the couch she was positioned on.

"Yes Setsuna explain what is wrong" Michiru said in a calm manner.

"Mamoru cheated on Usagi with Raye and now she's gone" she screamed. Haruka began to shoot steam out of her ears causing everyone to back away. "I'll kill him!" she screamed bolting out the door.

* * *

**Back at Mamoru's apartment**

"BOOM, BOOM, BOOM!"

Mamoru jumped out of bed "Who could that be?" he wondered. He walked towards the door and began to open it. He didn't bother to look through the peep hole.

he was caught offguard as a fist connected with his nose. Mamoru fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever go near Moonface again, you hear me!" Haruka yelled pulling him up and throwing him towards the wall. He was then rewarded with many stomach punches and a possible broken nose. Michiru tried to pry them off each other and pinned each to a wall on the opposite side of one another.

"Why did you do it?" Michiru asked slowly. "I think she broke my nose.." Mamoru said eyeing Haruka he didn't even answer her question. With an angry glare the girls left, a broken Mamoru held tightly onto his broken nose.

* * *

**Haruka and Michiru's apartment**

It took a long time to get Haruka to calm down but Michiru had somehow managed.

"Calm yourself Haruka, everything is going to be alright, besides how bad can it get?"

"When it's about the future there's no telling!" Haruka answered. She stomped to the opposite side of the wall and placed her head against it.

"I hope Usagi knows what she's doing…"

* * *

Usagi sat up in bed, Motoki's words replaying in her mind.

'_It's just so gloomy here without you around…'_

Usagi couldn't help but think about what it would have been like if she had stayed in Tokyo instead of leaving. She wondered if things would have been the same as the had always been? Would she have forgiven Mamoru?

"NO! I will never forgive that heart breaking low life! He means nothing to me anymore! He means nothing to us!" Usagi said as she rubbed her still fairly flat stomach. Tears fell from her eye.

"Will make it darling, we won't let anything happen, we can do this as long as we have Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. We will beat this!"

* * *

**The battle at the park**

They weren't having much luck defeating the Youma. Every chance they got to kill it, it would heal itself. They had decided to call for back up. It was strange that the outers hadn't heard of the disturbance yet.Minako grabbed her compact and got Hotaru on the screen.

"There's a Youma in the park, we did all we could without sailor moon, now we need your help." Hotoru nodded.

"We'll be there soon…" Hanging up she set back to work.

Rock and plaster from walls cluttered around them as they forcefully tried to push the beast off. They were up against a not so sturdy wall when they heard the blazing sound of fire. Turning to the source they saw the fiery black hair and sailor uniform.

"Sailor Mars…" It wasn't at all said happily. They finally got the advantage of the battle, pushing the Youma away and making it possible for them to move away from the wall. Soon the Youma erupted in a pile of flesh and dust. They had won.

Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Jupiter began to walk away. They didn't even say one word to her.

"Don't I even get a thank you…" By the time the battle had commenced the outers too had arrived. Michiru and Haruka stared at her incredulously.

"You aren't welcome as a part of our team Raye." She took a step back.

"What?" Ami took a step forward and looked down at her feet.

"We wont fight beside you again. After what you did, we can not even look at you without wanting to…we just don't want you here any more." Raye shook her head slowly. Looking at her old friends faces she turned and ran, not stopping to look behind her once.

I can't believe we chased her away" The girls nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe she took that abuse" Minako looked down at her boots

"She had no right to show up here! Not after what she did!" Haruka turned away to leave.

"She's turning us all into hateful people." Michiru followed and sighed.

"They're right, but we have to stick together, for Usagi's sake, we will find her…I hope."

* * *

**Rayes house**

Raye called Mamoru. She was mad. How could they just tell her off like that. Her! Little Miss if you do anything to piss me off I'll kick your ass!

She plopped her head down on a pillow and began to cry.

"Why me what did I do wrong? I'm in love that's all. But why did I have to cry? Why did I have to run?" She screamed at herself as she cried into her pillow.

"Damn Usagi this is all her fault! If it weren't for her none of this would have happened!" She screamed again.

"Can't she just see that she's not as irresistible as me, that's she's just not as wonderful as I am?" Raye popped herself onto her elbow.

"She's a wimp and she'll get what's coming to her."

* * *

**Mamoru's Mind**

Raye just called! She thinks I care about her pathetic little problems! I could care less! Now my poor Usako's gone, and I've damaged the future. Usagi, the one that holds my heart. How could Usagi think I would like Raye, she's so naive sometimes but that's what I loved so much about her!

I need her so bad right now. I just want to hold her in my arms to tell her I love her. I want to kiss her soft lips. And tell her the things I haven't said for the few days she's been gone. I'mgoing out of my mind without her!

* * *

She giggled as Motoki told her about his day. He had called her to do his daily check up. She smiled at the thought. They talked about nothing. That was mainly their conversation topic. Every minute of it Motoki loved. He was surprised to find all they had in common and things he hadn't known about her. When they finally hung up Motoki wore a smile all day long.

Motoki hung up the phone and looked around. He had swore he saw the room darken.

"What is she doing to me?" Motoki wondered as he took a deep breath.

He could just picture her, her hair in her usual Odangos and her stomach barely popping out, she probably still looks adorable.

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-11-05**


	8. chapter 7

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way**

**By: Bree-2006**

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!**

**AN:Thanks for all of ur awesome reviews! Here's another revised chappy! Oh and all the songs in this chappy are mine! No stealing or Sueing!**

* * *

Months had past, now nearing the six month pregnancy line Usagi waddled over to the recording desk.

Usagi and the boys had been getting along great over the past few months.

Usagi sat on the couch near Seiya. They were so close Seiya could feel the body heat coming from her; he could smell the cheeseburger she had for lunch and the strawberry flavored shampoo she used. HE looked at her, thinking of the changes she made. Her hair no longer in its original Odango's now reached down to the middle of her back, cut quite choppily. She didn't seem to care though. It still had it's endless shine. Just like she did.

He wanted to grab her and kiss her brains out but he couldn't, although they were close to each other she felt so far away from him.

Suddenly Seiya snapped out of his daydreaming when he heard the producer's voice over the speakers.

"Ok, we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is we have a new song, the bad news is we have to premiere it at our concert next week."

Seiya felt Usagi tense and grabbed her hand.

"Its ok Usagi its just one concert." he reassured her, but that did all but convince her.

"How is it ok Seiya, I'm 6 months pregnant and bigger than a horse…how is that going to look?" she screamed at him. He let go of her hand and shook his head.

"Usagi It matters who you are on the inside and who you want to become. You can do this because we all have faith in you." He told her back. She smiled. It was rare to get a smile from her when it was Seiya, he felt pretty proud of himself.

After receiving nods from everyone in the room Usagi was fine, she would do a great job she knew she would.

* * *

**One week later...**

Usagi was nervous, no beyond nervous, the concert was soon and she was scared to death.

"What if they don't like me?" Usagi asked herself "I mean think about it, I'm 18 years old and 6 months pregnant?' she was talking crazy. She had her doubts about the whole thing, and she knew she was entitled to them.

"What's so wrong with being eighteen and pregnant it's a blessing no matter who its father is." she told herself. Now she was talking more sense. She ran a brush through her hair.

"After all this could be publicity for the boys…" that statement got Usagi thinking

"There is no longer 3 people in this group, does this mean we have to change our name?" she decided she would have to talk to the boys about the name of there some-what newly found band.  
The studio

Everyone sat down and Usagi was the first to talk:

"Ok we have to figure out a new name for our little quartet" they all nodded in unison surprisingly.

"How 'bout The Loner squad?" Taiki said getting evil glares from everyone in the room. Seiya shook his head in embarrassment from Taiki.

"No, I think since Usagi is the newest addition to the group she should choose." he gave Usagi a look that said 'go ahead' and Usagi nodded.

"Well I'm not so good at naming things but how does Starlights sound?" Everyone nodded and she received whispers of "Good choice" from everyone.

"Well since we have the concert tonight how 'bout we all practice?" Seiya asked

"Sounds good to me" was their answer

* * *

Usagi was amazed as she looked out at the audience, Seiya had just introduced her and she was awarded cheers from all the people around her. She had decided she needed a change from her real name. She quickly decided on the English equivalent of Usagi.

"Usagi say something!" Taiki whispered, as she appeared next to him on stage.

Usagi Nodded and placed the microphone at her reach.

"Hi everyone how are ya'll doing?" she screamed in perfect English. They shouted loadly and Usagi smiled.

"I'm Serena and I'm here to make your night rock!" she said as the music began to play.

"This song is called Broken Rose" Usagi said into the mic.

You told me that you loved me  
I found it was a lie  
My heart is lost forever  
You hid it away to die

My soul will never fix itself  
I know I can survive  
I'll hide here all by myself  
I make it through the night

'Cause you handed me the broken rose  
With thorns of tragic pain  
you handed me the broken rose  
Of love I won't give out again

You'll never know the pain you caused  
'Cause I refuse to let it show  
I wish that I could give you back  
That painful broken rose

The thorns u left imbedded  
Will never go away  
The hardest part about it is  
There was no way that I could stay

The whole time I was with you  
I never looked away  
But now I have a reason  
To throw that love away

'Cause you handed me the broken rose  
With thorns of tragic pain  
You handed me the broken rose  
Of love I wont give out again

You'll never know the pain you caused  
'Cause I refuse to let it show  
I wish that I could give you back  
That painful broken rose

I'll remember till the day I die  
Just how long that our love last  
I'll remember till the day  
I die Of our tragic painful past

But as for now the broken rose  
Sits safely in my lap  
The broken rose that I refuse  
To put back together again

Usagi had just finished singing broken rose and was about to hand the microphone over when an array of applauses filled the concert hall. Usagi could not believe it, all of the applauses, all of that was because of one song.

Seiya stared at Usagi, she sounded even better in front of hundreds of people than in rehearsal. He wanted her now more than anything and this was the night he was going to get her.

"Ok all! This song is called holding me back" Taiki said over the microphone.

_Taiki:_ Tell her you don't love her,  
See how she feels

_Yaten:_ Tell her there's someone else,  
Watch her shed her tears

_Seiya_: Then send her on her way,  
Hurt and broken hearted

_Usagi:_ but then again that's not us girls fault,

If I was stronger, I would have never had let u win  
If I was stronger, I wouldn't have just walked away  
If I was stronger, I would show you I'm not afraid

Hold me back cuz its my turn,  
To show you I don't need you,  
To show you I can make it,  
And not go more beneath you

Hold me back cuz other wise,  
I might just go insane,  
That a moron like you,  
Actually tried to scare me away.

Hold me back or you might see,  
The Tiger that has formed within me.

The whole place cheered and Usagi and the boys bowed. So far the whole night was flawless, and for once Usagi was glad she had ran away.

"This song is called moonlight path" Usagi said.

_Usagi:_ Outside in the moonlight,  
Calm and clear as night,  
Walking to the flowers,  
As purple as the sky

Color all around us,  
Lighting up our eyes,  
The scent of sleeping flowers,  
Bring us to life

_Seiya:_ Looking into your crystallized eyes,  
And the smooth scent of your hair,  
I see the moonlight surrounding us,  
Love is in the air

_Usagi:_ I wasn't ever this happy  
To be so close to you,  
But now I cant control myself,  
I want to run away from you

_Taiki_: I scream your name,  
What have I done,  
How could things go this way,

_Usagi_: I keep on running,  
as fast as I can,  
I have to get away

_Yaten_: I was a moron,  
Why can't she see,  
All I want is her,  
I want her to need me

_Seiya_: but now she'd gone  
and now I have  
to walk this path alone

It was intermission and Usagi was in her changing room, she all of a sudden wasn't feeling too good.

"Of all the times to be getting sick it had to be now" Usagi mumbled to the mirror she was staring into.

"Well I guess that's one of the perks of being six months pregnant." She said.

She suddenly heard a knock at her door.

Usagi stood up. She knew who it was and why they were there, but Usagi wasn't ready to go back out onto the stage just yet.

"Usagi 5 minutes 'till show time" Seiya said from the other side of the door.

Usagi opened the door staring at Seiya teary eyed, he had no idea what may be wrong with the angelic pregnant woman in front of him.

"Usagi what's the matter? Are you ok?" Seiya asked enveloping the woman in his arms.

"Seiya I'm not feeling too good right now, do you mind singing one of your old songs, you know, without me out there?" she stared at him again, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Of course Usa, I know you probably need some rest." He said putting an arm around her in a very uncomfortable way.

Usagi stood there not daring to move, she didn't want to seem rude.

"Um, you better get out there and start singing Seiya." Usagi said hoping he'd just leave.

"Yeah I guess your right Usa, take it easy ok" he told her. She nodded and watched him leave.

Seiya walked out of her room, and Usagi felt a sudden chill crawl down her spine. It was as if Seiya's touch scared her.

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-11-05**


	9. chapter 8

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way **

By: Bree-2006

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't at all own Sailormoon.**

**AN: Hey can you believe it, I'm actually editing this…wow. I didn't realized how horrible my old writing was until I re-read this. I really-really-really want to thank you all for sticking with me through this! Thank you sooo much! (BTW: I don't own the song Harder to Breathe by Maroon 5, I only borrowed it w/o permission) Also Usagi, in America is known as Serena, so that way no one can find her.**

* * *

It was going to be hard toping Usagi's performance, but the boys were determined. Walking on stage, they were greeted with 'awes' of disappointment. Seiya cleared his throat and motioned for Taiki and Yaten to start playing. With a nod of reluctance they hit the keys and started their song.

_Seiya:_

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable,  
So condescending unnecessarily critical'

I have the tendency of getting very physical,  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle,

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here,  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear,  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone,

Not fit to Funkin' Tread the ground I'm walkin' on,

_Taiki:_

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
There's no way we're gonna give up,  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,

_All:_

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,

_Yaten:_

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head,  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said,  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat,  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did,

_All:_

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love,  
You'll understand what I mean when I say,  
There's no way we're gonna give up,  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams,

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,

Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe,

While the three were singing Usagi stood behind the curtain, she couldn't help the but feel like a disappointment. Still so, she was in awe when their song had finished. Even without her, they were amazing.

They called _'Serena'_ onto the stage to sing a couple more songs, and on each the song the audience became more intrigued with the pregnant blond beauty's voice.

When they were about ready to play the final song of the night, a man in a hooded sweater tried to jump on stage, luckily a security guards grabbed him and the show went on. Although Usagi couldn't help but giggle at the young mans determination, she acted like nothing happened.

"This last song is called Out in the open." she said to the audience. Motioning for the music to begin, her voice echoed through the microphone.

**Out in the open**

_Usagi_:

I didn't see it before,  
how you kept me away,  
I didn't know it before,  
I didn't want to say,

I hadn't felt so lost,  
until I saw what saw  
and I finally realized,  
I didn't want to know it at all,

But now its out in the open,  
shared through the untruth  
out in the open,  
I shall not be soothed,

but who needs you anyway,  
I'm stronger than I seem,  
I'll make it here without you  
and my strength will soon be seen.

I wish that I could blame you,  
but it might be for the best,  
just look me in the eyes right now,  
and tell me all the rest

I know that I will make it,

even if you don't believe,  
I can do anything,  
you did not make me weak

But now its out in the open,  
shared through the untruth  
out in the open,  
I shall not be soothed,

but who needs you anyway,  
I'm stronger than I seem,  
I'll make it here without you  
and my strength will be seen

Have yourself a good life,  
is all that I can say,  
but now I have no worries,  
cuz you are not in my way

The crowd cheered and Usagi bowed and stepped off stage, heading towards her dressing room. The others followed behind her, separating when they reached their respectful rooms.

When she reached her dressing room, she set her eyes on the phone and carefully dialed her friend Motoki's number. As it rang Usagi smiled to herself.

"Hello." The tired sounding voice said from the other side of the line. Usagi grinned and giggled

"Hello Motoki." She responded.

"What's up?" he asked yawning into the phone. Usagi stifled another giggle.

Usagi told him about her interesting day and he listened. As their conversation wore on, Usagi began to get tiered herself.

"I think I better get to bed, it's late." She told him, walking over to her mirror and plopping down into a chair.

Motoki stopped suddenly. "Hey wait! I have a question to ask you." Usagi felt a chill crawl up her spine, not an unpleasant one mind you, but she listened attentively anyway.

"Yeah?" Motoki took a deep breath.

"Would you mind if I came with you when you have the baby?"

* * *

In Tokyo, Makoto ran frantically around her apartment. Her keys were missing, and she had to open her restaurant at a quarter to eight. Sadly the time was already 8:40. Makoto couldn't believe it, where had her keys gone? She sighed, she could already tell today was going to be terrible.

Makoto flew out of her apartment, she had called a taxi and they were nearing her apartment building. As she jumped in and directed the driver to where she needed to go she applied her make up and fixed her hair. Makoto still couldn't believe it, she finally had her restaurant.

In high school no one believed she would go through with it, no one except her dear friend Usagi.

Makoto felt her eyes begin to water, and she gently wiped her wet eyes trying not to smear her make up. Oh how she missed her, she knew she wouldn't have turned out the way she did without Usagi being there. She wiped her eyes again and sat back into the taxi's seat. The driver turned up the radio and a song called _'Out in the Open'_ played Makoto, who had taken English as her language in College, listened attentively, the words...they were so sad...and the woman that sang it had the most beautiful voice Makoto had ever heard. She kept listening, the words draining her senses.

The words the singer spoke brought Makoto to tears; she couldn't stop them from falling, the song was just so sad.

Makoto wanted to know who had sung the song, she was sad to hear that it was sung by a new singer named _Serena_, who just so happened to be the new singer of _The Three lights._

Makoto smiled, now she would have to buy that CD when it was to come out.

Her taxi pulled up to her restaurant, she kindly paid her cab fare and opened the front doors to the restaurant.

She looked at her clock 9:00 exactly, ok so she was 15 minutes late, big deal. She headed for the kitchen where she began to set up everything she would need for the day. The bell to the front door **'dinged'** as two young women walked in and walked into the kitchen. They both waved at Makoto and put on their aprons.

About 10 min later two people walked in. One of the two girls that had placed on their aprons came up to the young couple.

"Good morning, I'm Alex and I'll be your waitress today." the couple smiled and were directed to their table, soon after the whole restaurant was filled to capacity and Makoto smirked. She knew it wouldn't take long.

The rest of the day had been perfect and the restaurant had been full most of the day. It was about seven o' clock and Makoto knew it was the dating rush. That was when men would bring their dates to eat, and it was usually the most hated part of Makoto's day.

Makoto, who was sadly short on staff covered for a waitress. She waited patiently for people to come in and out, waving and smiling the whole time. Makoto heard the front door to the restaurant open; she quickly approached the couple that had just recently entered.

"Good evening, I'm Makoto the manager of this restaurant, and I shall also be your waitress today." Makoto, not even bothering to look at the couple, spoke. When she finally looked up her breath caught in her throat.

"R...Raye...Mamoru?"

* * *

Usagi was speechless. Why would Motoki want to come all the way to America just to see the birth of her and Mamoru's child?

Usagi finally found her voice, although it was hard for her to use it.

"But...why?" Motoki was stumped, why would he want to waste his time to see the birth of his ex-best friends...ex-girlfriends baby?

"Because someone from your home needs to be there with you...you know to comfort you and…stuff." Motoki wasn't quite sure if his answer even made sense.

Usagi thought about it, Motoki was now the closest person to a best friend that she had, and she did want him there...after all, he was going to be the one to deliver the baby if she would have stayed in Tokyo.

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. "Motoki are you sure you don't mind?" she asked him. Motoki grinned on the other side of the line.

"Usagi if I would have minded do you really think I would have asked you?" Usagi smiled.

"Ok Motoki, I would love you here for me, as long as you let the doctor deliver the baby and not you?" Motoki grinned again.

"Alright, I think I can handle that."

Usagi smiled and they continued to talk the rest of the night. They had planned that he would come one week before Usagi's due date. And for some odd reason Usagi couldn't wait.

**Revised:**

**6-13-05**


	10. chapter 9

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way **

By: Bree-2006

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon

AN: Thank you all for the encouragement and reviews!

* * *

"R...Raye...Mamoru?" Makoto cried, she thought for a moment 'this is not happening' but it truly was. She stared in disbelief; it had been months since she had seen them last. She never would have guessed that they would have still been together. 

Makoto was angry, no she was pissed. How dare they show up to her restaurant, together!

She gave them her death glare and slowly walked away.

"Hey! Where are we supposed to eat at?" Mamoru yelled to her. Makoto mumbled incoherently and turned around.

"Anywhere you please, except for here." She replied calmly not looking at the hurt in Raye's eyes. Raye couldn't take it, she had to say something, anything to one of her oldest friends.

"It wasn't our fault, we didn't mean for it to happen." Raye said tears began forming in her violet eyes.

"But I didn't want to be seen as a monster to you, Minako, Ami, or Usagi." she said in a low barely auditable voice.

"What did you expect us to think of you Raye?" Makoto screamed, tears had already begun to fall. "Usagi never deserved what the two of you did to her. She was the most wonderful person in the world. She trusted the both of you and now look where that got her." Makoto turned her head to stare into Mamoru's eyes. She noticed they held no feelings, no sadness, it was like he was thinking about something else.

"I'm sorry." Raye said simply. Makoto began to chuckle, she could not believe that Raye felt sorry for what she had done.

"No Raye, you are not sorry! Your just sorry for getting caught!" Makoto walked away, she could feel all of the people in the room staring at her, and she didn't care.

"Yeah, Work it girl!" the photographer said moving around to get good pictures of the beautiful blond in front of him. "Yeah that's it that's the money shot" he said flashing the girl a semi-disgusting smile.

The girl beamed, she was breathtaking, blond hair, blue eyes, peach colored skin, and the most gorgeous pearly white teeth.

She couldn't be happier, at the age of 18 she was the most popular model in Tokyo and she could have any man she wanted, although she never wanted them.

When the photo shoot was over the girl sat in the dressing room she looked up at the ceiling, the ceiling was just so relaxing...so interesting.

She began to look through all of the magazines she owned, not really paying attention to the articles. Mostly it was the pictures that fascinated her.

She slammed down the magazine, she had just looked over an article that she couldn't help but read. It was about a new restaurant that had opened in downtown Tokyo, something the young model wouldn't want to read about, but the name of the restaurant made her think about the life she used to know.

'Jupiter's Tears scares away two unknown customers' is what it read. The blond had begun to read it when the picture of a tall brunette who appeared to be the owner caught her eye. The brunette was talking to a tall male and an average size woman. The blond instantly knew it was Mamoru Chiba and Raye Hino.

She balled up her fist. Oh how she wanted to beat the crap out of the girl that chased her best friend away. The next thing the model knew she was running down the hall of the photo studio, she began to push through the people as they screamed "Slow down!"

* * *

"Doctor Mizuno please report to the front desk, I repeat Dr. Mizuno please report to the front desk" the intercom shouted.

Ami had just finished checking up on her second patient of the day, when the intercom sounded. She walked to the front desk where a mob of reporters were awaiting her arrival.

Ami sighed, what was this all about? Realizing things suddenly she smiled "reporters" she mumbled.

"Doctor, is it true that your fellow Doctor, Dr. Michaels, was taken away on drug charges?" One of the reporters asked. Ami sighed again; they wanted to talk about Dr. Michaels not her.

"Well...it is somewhat true but I don't think it's wise for me to give you any details." Ami said.

"Then tell us why the doctor and you haven't worked together since last year." another reporter asked "Did he quit or something?"

"I assure you all that we just decided to go our separate ways. And that Dr. Furuhatta is a pretty good replacement. " Ami said before she could get asked anymore questions, excusing herself she ran back to her office. Sighing she sat down at her desk and looked at the mail she had gotten. "Bills...Bills...Junk...Bills...Oh a new magazine for the waiting room." Ami smiled, finally no more outdated magazines. She began to skim through the pages when she came across an article. She froze and ran out of the building to her car yelling to Motoki:

"I'll be back later!"

* * *

It was 4:30 in the morning in California, where Usagi was...at the moment trying to sleep.

Usagi yawned, where in the hell was the frickin sandman.

Usagi sighed, she was exhausted and every bone in her body ached. She couldn't figure out why she was hurting so much. Then a thought dawned on her...the baby.

She rubbed her 7 month swollen belly; she had to admit she was huge. Usagi smiled, her baby, and only "Her" baby would be entering the world shortly. Usagi was excited, not only would she soon bring this baby into the world, Motoki would be there to help her through it.

That got her thinking about Motoki, with his short dirty blond hair and emerald eyes, she wondered if he had changed. Although it had only been 6 months, she knew she had changed a lot, but she wondered if he had changed at all.

Come to think about it the only thing that had changed on Usagi was her size. She was no longer as thin as a rail and as short as a troll (think fairy tale). She no longer fit into a size zero and was no longer unable to touch the top of a car. All together Usagi had grown.

But what about her look? She still had the extremely long golden blond hair and the ocean blue eyes she had always possessed. Her skin was darker, after all she was in California, and she sure had changed her style in clothing.

Usagi had made up her mind; the first thing she was going to do tomorrow was to change her hair.

* * *

Ami drove like a mad woman, the magazine article said that two unknown customers had entered the 'Jupiter's Tears' restaurant just to get thrown out, and Ami knew automatically the two customers were Mamoru Chiba and Raye Hino.

She was on her way to see the manager of the restaurant to talk to her; she knew Makoto would be surprised to see her after such a long time. But to Ami this was very important news. The picture in the article had shown a black haired girl holding the hand of a tall dark haired male.

Ami had finally arrived at her destination a restaurant named _'Jupiter's tears'_

She opened the door to the restaurant which was full of reporters and camera men. Ami scanned the room looking for a particular brunette that she used to know, when she spotted her talking to a reporter, she rudely cut in.

"Makoto we need to talk" she grabbed Makoto's arm and pulled her into what looked like a storage room.

"What's going on, why were they here?" Ami demanded "Nice to see you too Ames" she said rather angry that the blue haired girl didn't even say 'hello' or 'how are you.

Ami nodded "Hello, now what the hell is going on why were they here...together?" she asked. Makoto shook her head "I don't know maybe they were on a date!" She screamed back.

"After all this is a restaurant" she stated matter-of-factly. Ami sighed, they were still together, and one would have thought that they would be suffering over the loss of such a great friend.

"Did they say anything to you?" Ami asked "Raye said that she didn't mean for that to happen and that she was sorry" Makoto replied "And what did you tell her?" Ami asked again.

"That she wasn't sorry for what she did, she was just sorry for getting caught" Makoto shook her head.

"Makoto this cant be good, what if—" Her sentence was cut off by Makoto. "What if she comes back?" suddenly the door to the storage room opened revealing a very pissed blond that looked exactly like her missing friend.

"What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Raye sat staring at the water, she was at Juban national park, and she had been there for quite a long time. After her and Mamoru were kicked out of the restaurant Raye ran straight home not even saying goodbye to Mamoru. How could Makoto be so cruel to her, she missed Usagi too! But she thought Usagi was an idiot for leaving, it was really no big deal. At least to her it was no big deal.

She had finally gotten Mamoru and Usagi was jealous, she probably thought after Mamoru having Raye that she would never be able to compare herself to her. She believed Usagi was intimidated by her; she had no idea that it was so much more than just a broken heart.

Raye began to talk to herself.

"Usagi's an idiot! She didn't think she could satisfy him the way that I do, and that's why she left."

"After being with me, she knew Mamoru wouldn't want her. Why have beans when u can have lobster? She didn't deserve him anyway"

* * *

Usagi hopped out of bed. Today was the day she would be getting a new look, a new style, and an overall change. She couldn't believe she hadn't changed her style ever since she had arrived in California, what if someone saw her?

Usagi couldn't wait to change her look; it was all that she needed. Now being a famous star she would be seen in pictures and magazines all around the world, and that includes  
Tokyo.

Usagi grabbed her purse and was about to head out the door when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped back startled, turning around to face the person who had touched her. She came face to face with Seiya Kou.

Once again Usagi felt uncomfortable, it was like she was afraid of him. His voice snapped her back to reality.

"Usagi where you off to?" Seiya asked. Usagi went wide eyed "No where in particular." She replied forcing a smile onto her face.

"Um...alright, I guess I'll let you go then." Seiya said turning around and walking away.

Usagi sighed in relief, it was going to be hard living with him, she was already sick of seeing him.

**

* * *

**

Revised:

**6-13-05**


	11. chapter 10

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way **

By: Bree-2006

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon**

**AN: Wow, reviews, my inspiration! Thank you all so much for all the incouragement. And so here, just for you, I present Chapter ten revised and ready for you! Thank you all so much u rock!

* * *

**

Usagi stepped into a boutique called _"Les feathera"_ looked around observing the atmosphere. She stared at the materials that they would most likely be using on her.

She then was grabbed by an unknown person.

"Oh my gosh! You're Serena! Oh my gosh!" The unknown woman screamed, shaking Usagi's hand violently.

"Um...yeah I'm Serena" Usagi replied scratching the back of her head absentmidedly. The woman squealed.

"I am your hugest, hugest fan, I just love you!" Usagi laughed.

"I'm so glad to hear I have a huge fan." she replied, putting on a smile.

"Well I've got to go get my hair done if you don't mind." Usagi stated trying to move around the girl. She stopped her in mid way and pushed her over into an unoccupied seat.

"Oh! Would you mind if I did your hair for you, free of charge…" she asked timidly, placing her hands together in a pleading stance

"Oh, and by the way my name is Yuna" Usagi grinned and made herself confortable in the chair.

"I would love that, but I must pay you, it just wouldn't feel right." Yuna laughed and nodded.

"Whatever you want." With a gentle smile she set to work on Usagi's hair.

Usagi sat still. She had never gotten her hair cut in her life. Maybe a few trims here and there, but this completely and utterly scared her out of her mind.

_'Please don't cut my ear off!_' she prayed silently. _'Oh my god what if they cut my hair uneven or just ruins it entirely?_' She asked herself, taking a deep breath. She felt the tug of the brush and cringed slightly.

"There's one." Yuna counted. Usagi breathed a sigh of relief.

'_That wasn't too bad._' Before Usagi knew it Yuna had finished, it had only taken forty five minutes, but to Usagi it seemed like hours.

Usagi had gotten her hair layered and colored, her hair was no longer long and golden, but a dark brown with red highlights. It was to her mid back and looked more exotic than Usagi was used to. It looked flawless with Usagi's milky skin and ocean blue eyes. If it was different to Usagi then she knew if she was to run into any of her old friends, there was no possible way to recognize her.

She happily paid the bill and signed an autograph for her stylist.

Usagi walked back to the home she shared with Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya. She sighed, why was she feeling weird every time Seiya walked by or accidentally bumped into her? She couldn't figure it out; everything she had first thought about Seiya had changed. She thought Seiya was a handsome, mysterious, yet a generous man, now she had a feeling that he wasn't being as wonderful as she had first thought he was.

The seven month pregnant beauty walked down the streets towards her home in California. So far no one had asked for an autograph or a picture which made Usagi realizes that the new look was really paying off.

She just hoped there was no news in Tokyo about the newest member of the lights. She would just die if they knew where she was, and that she was pregnant. Usagi held back the tears that had crawled into the creases in her cerulean eyes. _"Them"_ The people back home that she had once called her best friends, now the only one she could depend on was herself, and Motoki.

Usagi had finally reached the front door to her home, when something had caught her wrist. She tried to squirm out of the person's strong grasp, but with no avail. Usagi gave up; she turned and found herself looking into familiar eyes.

"Usagi? I-is that you-you look so different" the man said "Seiya! You scared the crap out of me!" Usagi held her unbound hand up over her beating heart.

"I'm sorry." he said simply. Usagi tried pulling away, but he still had her by her wrist. "Seiya what are you doing? You-your hurting me!" she yelled still trying to pull away. Seiya smiled an evil smile causing Usagi to cringe. Usagi couldn't believe it, before she had anything else to say, Seiya had pinned her to the door his lips touching hers.

"No!" Usagi tried to scream. It came out barely auditable due to his lips still touching hers. Before Usagi could scream anymore the door burst open.

"What the hell!"

Usagi, who had been pinned to the wall, quickly pushed Seiya off of her. Her face was red with tears escaping her ocean blue eyes, and her eyes were puffy, her shirt was torn and she was holding it together with her hands.

Usagi Ran behind Taiki, Holding tightly to his shirt. Taiki, stood his ground.

"Taiki, why are you here?" Seiya asked slowly, and after a brief silence. Taiki didn't answer the question, he just stared at Seiya. Taiki was pissed. Seiya, feeling threatened, ran towards the door only to come face to face with Usagi's fist. Seiya screamed and covered his nose. Usagi had probably broken his nose.

"Don't show your face here again!" Taiki screamed as he tried to comfort a shaking Usagi. Seiya nodded as he held his nose, and in a matter of seconds he was out the door.

"Usagi? Are you alright?" Taiki asked. Usagi nodded still holding her shirt. Although Usagi told Taiki she was ok, he didn't believe her.

"Usagi, I know you're lying to me. Please tell me the truth, I'm your friend here, I won't hurt you." Taiki smiled down at her, hoping to get the truth out of her. Usagi looked at him, her new brown hair shining in the rooms light.

"Of course I'm not alright, why should I tell you anything? All my friends have ever done is hurt me, why should I trust you?" She nearly screamed to him.

"Because not everyone is like that." he told her "Not everyone is out to hurt you, and I know that deep inside...you know that's the honest truth."

Usagi sighed, he was right, her trust in people was disappearing and this scared  
her.

"You're right, I'm just afraid of getting hurt." Usagi mumbled him, as she walked up the stairs to her room. She needed to change her shirt, after Seiya had nearly ripped it off of her.

After Usagi had walked up stairs, she changed her shirt and fell asleep on her bed. The nights events had brought up feelings that Usagi never wanted to remember again.

**Usagi's Dream**

_Usagi ran down the Tokyo streets, her golden hair flying softly in the wind. She had once again gotten detention and was late for another sailor meeting. _

"Usagi, where the hell have you been? You're thirty minutes late!" Raye screamed.

_"How are we supposed to depend on you if you don't even show up to our meetings on time?" Usagi shook the sweat from her forehead. _

"I'm sorry." She mumbled sheepishly.

"The hell you're sorry, if you were sorry you would have shown up on time." Mamoru had told her.

"Mamo-chan not you too" Usagi said

"Don't Mamo-chan me Usagi, Why can't you just grow up! Take some god damnresponsibility for a change" She gasped at his words. Him of all people.

"Don't you love me anymore Mamoru?"

"I'm not sure, maybe if you grow up I'll love you as much as you want me to."

Usagi was speechless, beyond speechless, she was dead inside, her own boyfriend had told her to grow up and her best friend had turned on her as well.

She didn't even want to live anymore, ran out as fast as she could, not even knowing where she was going.

Usagi jumped out of bed, in her little dream not far from her mind. She yawned and stretched. She didn't want to think about it.

It was now 7:00 in the morning and Usagi needed to get out, she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts, maybe a little clothes shopping would bring up her spirit.

Usagi made it down the stairs and was greeted by Taiki and Yaten. Yaten stared at her sadly, Apparently Taiki had told him about the incident.

Usagi walked up to the two of them and gave them both a reassuring hug. Smiling she told them that she needed to get out on her own for a little while. After telling her to call them from her cell if there was a problem, she left.

She walked out of the front door. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to be out of the house alone, when you were just attacked by one of your supposed to be friends, being by yourself was always a bad idea..

Usagi sighed, why was she having such a problem with men? Sure she had grown more mature, not only in mind but body as well. Yet every man she met, or fell in love with, broke her heart. Yes, although she wasn't seeing Seiya in a romantic way, he had still broken her heart.

She began to believe she would never find a man that would love her for her. As Usagi walked down the streets of San Francisco, she replayed the past year in her head. Being impregnated by her suppose to be "True love"...Finding him in their apartment with her best friend, doing what Usagi thought her and Mamoru would do. Also running away for a better life, which hadn't gone according to planned. Usagi wondered why she had really ran away, why couldn't she have stayed and faced the man who had betrayed her. Now it was "men" that had betrayed her.

Usagi was taken out of her thoughts when an excruciating pain hit her stomach.

"No! This can't be happening…" a 7 month pregnant Usagi screamed. "It's not time yet! I'm only at 7 months!" screaming in pain she collapsed on the pavement. People began to  
stare at her, wondering what they could do for the poor pregnant woman...but, for some reason, not one stopped. Usagi was alone.

"Help!" Usagi yelled, as she pulled out her cell phone. She began to dial the number of the house she had walked out of only moments ago.

* * *

"Yeah" the voice on the other side of the line asked. Usagi clung onto her purse.

"The baby, it's coming!" Yaten's eyes bulged as he called Taiki into the room.

"Usa...calm down."

"Yaten what's going on? Is Usagi ok?" Taiki said in the back ground. Yaten nodded to him and told Usagi

"Please get down to oaks street, Yaten it hurts!" Without another word the boys ran out of the house.

'We're on our way Usagi.'

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-14-05**


	12. chapter 11

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way **

By: Bree-2006

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't at all in any way own Sailormoon. **

Woo-Hoo another chapter revised! Thank you for the reviews.

**

* * *

**

Back in Tokyo

Motoki sighed, something didn't feel right. There was something wrong and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Why was he feeling this way? Then a thought popped into his mind...why hadn't Usagi called him lately? He dropped everything he was doing and grabbed his cell phone; he dialed her cell number waiting for her to answer.

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Motoki waited patiently for Usagi to answer her cell phone...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"I'm sorry, the number you called is not responding please call back at a later time, thank you." Motoki blew out a breath.

"Usagi what's going on?"

* * *

Yaten and Taiki rushed Usagi to the San Francisco hospital. When they had found her she was unconscious and was being robbed. They quickly kicked the guy's ass, hopefully setting him straight. They had heard Usagi's cell phone ring...but, they ignored it. As they ran into the emergency room, setting Usagi on a stretcher the phone once again rang. Taiki who had heard it first answered it.

Motoki couldn't help himself; he dialed her cell phone number again, this time getting an answer.

"Hello?" Came a male's voice. Wondering if he had somehow dialed the wrong number he spoke up.

"Hello, who's this?" Taiki raised an eyebrow.

"Is Usagi there?" Motoki asked not bothering to give his name. Taiki just sighed.

"No she's in the emergency room, she is having pregnancy problems. Who is this?" His eyes widened.

"Motoki." Taiki nodded, he had heard the name before. "Who is this?" Motoki asked.

"Taiki" Motoki didn't waste any time. Moving his phone to his other ear he spoke.

"Is Usagi going to be alright?" It was a simple question. Taiki ran his fingers through his hair.

"No telling." Motoki sighed.

"Damn..." He muttered. "Do you mind if I ask a favor?"

Taiki grinned.

"Nah, what is it?" Taiki listened attentively. "Can you tell me exactly where you are? I need to make sure she's ok." Taiki once again raised his eyebrow.

"Where are you now?"

"Tokyo" Taiki's mouth opened slightly.

"Tokyo, I don't know if she wants anyone here, unless she asked you to come."

Motoki sighed. "Uh...she wanted me there, for the baby's birth." Smiling, Taiki spoke.

"Well I think its ok, but she's been through a lot, so she's not in the best mood."

Motoki understood perfectly. All pregnant women were grumpy, and because of everything Usagi had been through it was expected.

"Please don't tell her I'm coming." Taiki chuckled.

"No problem." Hanging up shortly after that, Taiki shook his head.

"I hope I didn't do anything I'm gonna regret."

* * *

Usagi woke to a strong pain in her side, she was beginning to panic.

'Oh my god...please no! I'm not ready for this baby to come!' Usagi's mind raced, she could not believe this was happening.

Suddenly the door opened, and a male who looked like he was in his thirties walked through, holding up a clip-board.

"Ahhhh Serena you're awake." the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Greens; you had us all in a panicked when you were first brought here." Usagi nodded and closed her eyes at the brightness of the room.

"H...how long have I been here?" she asked, the doctor shrugged.

"Not very long, a couple of your friends brought you in, they said you had passed out on the sidewalk." Usagi looked down at her hands.

"Am I going to be ok?" she asked reluctantly.

"I think so, but you will have to stay here for a little while for examination." Usagi nodded as the doctor walked out of the room. Usagi still had questions to ask.

* * *

Motoki grabbed his car keys and drove down to the airport, determined to catch the first plane to San Francisco California that he could. Avoiding all of the traffic spots, he arrived ten minutes later.

Buying a ticket, Motoki waited patently for his plane when...someone tapped his shoulder.

"Motoki? What are you doing here?" The unknown male voice asked. Motoki turned around. His green eyes meeting deep blue ones.

"Mamoru? I should be asking you the same question." He stated biting down on his lip.

"Where are you headed, and why?" Mamoru asked. Smiling sheepishly Motoki began to chuckle at how ridiculous it was to had run in to him.

"Uh...to visit a friend." he stated flatly.

"What friend?" Motoki began to get annoyed.

"You don't know her." and it was true he didn't know her...anymore. Mamoru seemed unfazed.

"Ah I see, what plane are you catching?" Mamoru asked once again. Motoki looked down at his ticket.

"Flight 213" Motoki replied.

"Same here! We can sit together, and chat." Mamoru said. Motoki breathed in slowly.

"Awesome…" he said slightly above a whisper. He was stuck with the man that had broken his best friend's heart.

"I guess were stuck with each other"

"Just like old times eh buddy?" Mamoru asked. Motoki sighed. "I guess".

Motoki and Mamoru boarded the plane, just how exactly was Motoki going to keep Mamoru from the truth about Usagi?

Soon their plane had arrived. They boarded and sat.

During the flight, Motoki tried paying attention to what Mamoru was telling him, but unfortunately he was on the verge of smothering Mamoru with the pillow the sturdiest had given him. He was still very pissed at Mamoru and He wasn't sure if he could last 16 hours with him sitting next to him. He didn't know if he could keep the secrets of Usagi whereabouts a secret either.

He still didn't know where Mamoru was going and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. What if he knew where Usagi was hiding and was going to see her? What if he was going to work at the same hospital that Usagi was staying at? Or what if He didn't know anything and was going to be with someone other than Usagi? What if Usagi saw and found out?

"Hey Mamoru...? Where are you headed?" Motoki asked hesitantly..

"I'm going to see a friend, she lives in San Francisco." He replied. Motoki's face grew pale; could this person possibly be Usagi?

"Do I know this person?" Motoki asked casually.

"Not to my knowledge." Mamoru said.

"Where you headed?" Mamoru asked. "Uh...to see a friend, she's having a baby." Motoki said blankly. On the upside it wasn't a lie.

"Tell her I say congratulations." Motoki nodded.

"Will do."

16 hours and a terribly made movie later they had reached their destination.

"Well bud I guess I'll see ya 'round" Mamoru said patting Motoki on the back. "Don't get into trouble" Motoki smiled.

"You know me…" Mamoru walked away. Motoki rented a car.  
He

was driving like a mad man, he wasn't watching where he was going, he just wanted to see Usagi.

As he approached the hospital, Motoki began to feel nervous. After all he hadn't seen Usagi since the day she had left, almost six months ago.

Motoki approached the front desk, when a man who appeared to be about the same age as he was yelled his name. Motoki turned.

"Motoki am I correct?" Motoki smiled his sincerest smile of the day.

"Uh...yeah you must be Taiki…" Motoki said putting out his hand to shake. Taiki nodded.

"Yeah that's me, come on I'll show you to Usagi's room. Oh, but don't call her Usagi she's known here as Serena." Motoki nodded and preceded to Usagi...or rather Serena's room.

As Motoki opened the door to her room, his breath became shallower with every step. Her hair was different, her skin was darker, and it looked like she had become a totally different person. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped.

"Motoki...?" Usagi asked staring wide eyed.

"What...how...when?" she asked, word unable to form.

Motoki grinned, she looked so different, it was almost as if he had never met her before.

"I just got in this morning, I was worried about you." He said refusing to look into Usagi's blue orbs, not wanting to see the tears that he knew she was shedding. He was afraid if he looked, he might run to her, try to hold her, and never let her go.

"Please tell me you're the only one here?" She pleaded.

"No Worries Usa, or shall I say Serena" He smiled finally meeting her gaze. There was suddenly a long silence.

"I...I really missed you" Usagi said, tears of utter joy streaming down her face.

"I missed you too" Motoki said, tears were also forming in his emerald eyes. He walked up to her bed and grabbed her hand.

"How...How long will you be here?" Usagi asked. Motoki smiled.

"As long as you want me to be here..."

* * *

**Revised:**

**6-14-05**


	13. chapter 12

**Starting Over: Love never goes our way **

By: Bree-2006

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon.

AN: OK this story was originally 32 chapters, which I figured was insane. So I made the chapters longer and made less of them. I hope you all enjoyed my smaller looking story.

* * *

Usagi smiled happily at Motoki, her face was bright with happiness and certainty. Motoki opened his mouth to talk and Usagi looked at him.

"Usagi I want to stay with you for as long as I can, I want to help you, I want to be there for you." He told her as he took her hand.

"I..." She was cut off when Motoki's lips grazed hers. Her heart leapt, she could not believe it, Motoki, the man that she had had a crush on since she was 10 was kissing her...and it felt so...right.

Usagi was let out of the hospital the next day; she left the hospital the next day. Premature labor, that was what all the pain was about. She grinned at the thought.

A month passed with no more problems.

Usagi had been doing really well with Motoki's help, he had told her about life back in Tokyo and Usagi wondered why he would want to be in America with her instead of back home.

Mamoru hadn't been seen since the night at the airport and Motoki had believed he went home to Tokyo.

The morning of her nineteenth birthday Usagi woke up to more sharp pains in her belly.

It was 2:00 in the morning when Usagi awoke; she had never felt the way she did. A scream bore its way out of her mouth and out into the hallway, waking everyone within a 20 mile radius.

Motoki ran down the hallway and into Usagi's bedroom. He stood in the doorway flustered and only wearing a pair of happy face boxers. He ran to Usagi's bed side.

"Usagi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The baby...Oh My God...the baby is coming!" Without another word he yanked off the covers and pulled her up to stand on the floor.

Motoki panicked he had never needed to drive his **GIRLFRIEND** to the hospital to have her baby.

"MOTOKI...!" Usagi gripped his hand, and he could have sworn he heard a couple of bones break. "This baby is coming now, hurry!" She screamed. He tried to breathe with her, just to calm his own nerves. Were all men like this when they had children?

"I know Usagi I'm going as fast I can…" he told her calmly although inside he was dieing. She only screamed in agony.

"Well DAMNIT! It's not fast enough" She wailed as they drove to the hospital.

As soon as they entered the calm, quiet hallways of the emergency room all hell broke loose.

"WHERE THE HELL IS A DOCTER? I NEED A DAMN DOCTER!" she screamed, holding her enlarged stomach.

A man with black hair and midnight blue eyes came out to the distressed woman.

"Hello miss, I'm Doctor Mayer, what can I help you with?" he asked.

"I'm having my baby NOW!" She screamed showing him all of her, she pointed to her belly and then to the wet part of her night gown from her water breaking. She motioned to below her waist trying to prove that she was indeed having her baby.

"Well I see, guess we better get you a room huh?" She tried not to say anything snippy, holding her hand over her mouth.

"I would hope so…"she mumbled. Motoki hadn't said one word and was too afraid to open his mouth.

The nurse led the labored woman into an empty wheel chair and carried her away to an unoccupied room. The doctor came in shortly after examining her.

"Ok Serena you're going to need to push…" Doctor Mayer had said.

She pushed, eyeing Motoki screaming _'HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME!' _even though they had never...you know.

Then she once again pushed.

And pushed

And pushed

And pushed, for hours the young woman pushed, cursing and hitting anything within sight. She pushed until a wail was heard throughout the whole hospital.

"It's a boy!" The doctor screamed, and Usagi by now was in tears for pain and joy. Everyone stopped as Usagi began to push again, and soon after another wail pierced through the halls, this time the wails belonged to Usagi.

"Uh...oh looks like were going to need you to push again." The doctor told her. Usagi looked at the doctor evilly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?" She screamed. The doctor cringed. Usagi began to push again.

She pushed

And pushed

And pushed

Soon hearing the beautiful cries of a baby girl...

Usagi stared at her beautiful babies, one girl and one boy. The girl had Pink fuzz on the top of her head, while the boy had purplish color fuzz on his. Twins, to her they were a surprise, but she had never felt so wonderful in her life.

It seemed all worth it. Her new life was starting to come together. She looked down at her sleeping children and smiled.

"I love you my angels" Usagi whispered.

"My little Chibi-Usa and Andrew"

Motoki just stared at the beautiful scene in front of him, everything was wonderful. He had Usagi, she was happy and he was enjoying a family life, a new home and some new friends.

He knew the others back in Tokyo didn't know where he was, and he was glad, he didn't need them, Usagi didn't need them, and even though he would miss his old home, being with Usagi meant much more to him.

But thoughts still crossed his mind. Could Usagi stay hidden forever? It didn't matter now. She had her babies, Mamoru didn't know where she was, and she seemed happy, right now, no matter what happened, he knew, Mamoru couldn't take that away from her. No matter how hard he tried.

Usagi wasn't Usagi anymore.

She was Serena, singer, performer and mother.

* * *

**End of Part One  
**

**Revised:**

**6-14-05**


End file.
